Now you see me
by Corpsetalia-fan
Summary: Kuroko, Seirin, and the GoM are all going to be going to America! due to the team being bought they had to move. but as we all know, good must come along with the bad, what secret is kuroko hiding when a man, almost looking similar to him, moves in with him? and can the basketball players new friends help him to tell what is going on? what will they find out of they ever do?


Chapter 1: Nyuyoku wa amerikade arimasu~ {1}

 _ **Kuroko and his friends were moving to a well spoke about place, a place where most people from other countries WANT to go, America, and in America, they were all going to be moving to a big city, populated area, this city was the ever-so-famous New York City. The reason they were all going? well let me just say that someone bought the team, it was strange, but, somehow, some American after watching a game, decided to buy the team at a very handsome price, really remarkable how much money American people even had and how valuable it was to other countries profited money**_

 _ **well, let us just say, at least the man came at a decent time, after winning the winter cup, Seirin took the Generation of Miracles into their team and they made Kagami into one of them, he was now a Miracle, the power player, along with Akashi the Leader of the group, Midorima the Beast, Murasakibara the Titan, Kise the Copycat, Aomine the Monster, and Kurko the Shadow/ Phantom, they were at least going to be playing as a group, a family, to the other players and Coach and Assistant Coach Aida and Momoi**_

 _ **well, they were bought as a team about a year ago, but they needed to learn English, to their surprise, as Kagami told them, it actually wasn't that hard at all, quite easy actually, they learned quickly and now they were on their way to America, right when they got there, they were going to be having a game, it was a game with grown men and they were well experienced, they agreed to take on these kids, thinking they were going to be a piece of cake, well they were soon going to find out they were dead wrong**_

 _ **the flight, it took such a long time, and to a certain Teal-haired, Cyan-eyed, Phantom player, it was actually all the more pleasant, though he could of did without the arguing couple in the back of the plane, they were getting very annoying to be honest, and there was a lot on his mind to say to them, but he was going to mind his manners and bite his tongue, he was in a good mood and he was not going to let other peoples problems get to him, he wanted to enjoy the day, and they were all almost there, they were almost to their new home**_

 _ **when they got there, they were all awe-struck, the lights of the city, the roaring of the cars on the road, the commotion in the streets, it was very different from that of japan, it was almost a wonder, a very different site to see, but they didn't have much time to think about that as they were all brought from the plane in the airport, then taken to their homes, Aomine got a huge house, it was painted white, it had a nice garden and his room mate was going to be Kise, Kise was happy to be with Aomine, they were good friends after all, and they learned how to get along even better through the last year alone, it was almost like a cake walk to them to get along now, the next was a brick residence, this one was for Kagami and Midorima, they were going to be staying together, not much of a garden,, but the house was large and a nice looking one, there was more cement than anything on the other parts of the lot, but they could actually change that, that was going to be fine. for Akasi and Murasakibara was a house that was painted blue, it was also large and had a lot of space, a garden and a pool, the pool was exclusive, since Akashi had his family bloodline, he also got to have a basketball court inside, in case it was raining outside and he wanted to practice. Aida and Momoi got a purple house, pool and exercise equipment, it was useful since aida loved to train anyway, this made things easier. Kuroko got the worst of it, though he didn't think of it that way, his house was in a more clear part of town, no real houses, cars, or people, but it was also run down and there were holes in the roof, but at least he got a work shed, since he was a poor person, he had to go with what he could buy and in this case, it wasn't much, and he was not about to burden the others with his financial problems**_

 _ **as soon as everything was settled in, they all had to be on their way, there was a game to get to and this one, was one they shouldn't miss...**_

 _ **they get to the court, the court is almost pristine, there is not a single smudge of dirt, no dust, no anything, there was just an audience, the opposing team and the basketball court, ready to be played on, this was going to be fun, some of the players of Seirin lick their lips in anticipation, they are anxious and excited they never knew they were going to be here before they were even adults, but here they are now, and at the moment, they are all only 16 or so, this was going to make a moment in their lives they were never going to forget, and how the moment was going to be viewed depended on the actions of here and now**_

 _ **they all walk out to the court, face the other team and bow, as any team usually would before a game, this was a traditional Japanese sign of respect and they all appreciated and followed the tradition thoroughly, making sure not to forget it, the opposing team, the newbies, but skilled new players for the Chicago Bulls, were very surprised and they hesitantly bowed back, but before the game, someone just asked out of the blue... a very common question, to any American's mind really**_

 _ **" why are your hair colors died so strangely?" they were not even being snyd, but they were genuinely curious, they must not of seen such bright hair for someone, even if it were dyed, it was usually way darker, right when Kagami was about to dismiss the question, Kuroko stepped forwards, this made some of the others on the other team surprised, they didn't even see him there!**_

 _ **" our hair is its natural color, though it is hard to believe I know, but it is our birth-given hair color, so are our eye colors, we were born with them" Kuroko said and he gave a small smile, of course he handled it calmly, some of the other players on the opposing team didn't believe him while others did but there was little time wasted for talking, so there was going to be a long game on their hands, there was going to be a very long game indeed, but what were they going to do during all that play time?**_

 _ **the bell rang and the game starts, they were tied almost the whole time! there were definitely some talented players here, and they were not even close to being the kinds to give up, this made the game more fun, there are passes everywhere, Kuroko was at it again, well, he was a useful part of the team, everyone was, they played like a nice flowing river, they beat the bulls, and they got to go out to dinner, that was the best game in a long time, in well, EVERYBODY'S opinion**_

 _ **" Aomime-cchi! that was a good game! hoe do you think it went?" Kise asked, he was as bright and cheery as ever, so the entire team just simply chuckled and Aomine raised his glass of water**_

 _ **" I think, we all did a very fantastic job and we are going to be the best team there is here! who is with me? a toast to the team!" Aomine grinned and they all laughed and raised their glasses, clanging them together**_

 _ **" who do you think the next opponent is going to be coach?" Teppei asked as he and the other s looked at Aida and waited for her to answer, she shrugged and smiled, then they all went to having their own conversations, about the past and the future, what was going to happen next, a whole lot, there was much to say and to catch up on, since they had a large turn of events that is**_

 _ **" Kuro-chin, how do you feel about the turn of events?" Murasakibara asked and he looks at the blunette, who was drinking on a vanilla shake, he was rather contempt**_

 _ **" I think this is going well so far and I hope we will make it far in our games, we all have a lot to be proud of and I am glad I am here with you guys to share the moment with" Kuroko says, he smile and they all smiled back, chatting away, there were smaller topics brought up, like how the sky is blue (A/N: yeah I know, so original XD) and some other things like how long people were playing basketball for, why they loved it, previous teams and other le shiz. but it was a very long, open ended conversation, it was pleasant, it was nice to feel so relaxed for once**_

 _ **the next week, they all might as well of signed a treaty with the devil, cause it was time for them to start... SCHOOL. How were they even going to go about this?! dammit! this was so confusing! there were busses, more people, a bigger school, more of a judgmental crowd and there were these things called 'social groups' where a certain person was put in a group, and they were to walk around with them, it was just how things were going at the time, but it was making things all the more confusing**_

 _ **often times, the basketball players caught themselves asking questions nobody but themselves could hear..**_

 **'** _how am I going to fit in?'_

' _will anyone even talk to me here? Am I odd to them, or are they odd to me? what if it is both?'_

 _' is this going to make me want to hate school?'_

 _' I wonder,.. what are the people here like?'_

 _'are there new things we haven't tried here, than back in japan? and if there are, what are they? are they fun? dangerous? unheard of?'_

 _' I wonder if the other people here will like us, maybe we can make more friends?'_

 _' why do I feel so out of place?'_

 _' is this a kind of hidden mistake or a chance to learn? what if we aren't accepted and these guys hate us?'_

 _' why are they all looking at us funny? did we do something wrong?'_

 _' why do I feel so uncomfortable, and scared, but anxious and almost... happy?'_

 _' is someone watching us? I don't feel so good, I don't like the look of the man giving the other guy a rub on the head, it looks painful'_

 _' why are all the guys laughing at my chest size? its annoying! and I am too the coach of the team!'_

 _' why are all of the girls looking at me like that? I don't like it, I get the feeling I should just... run and hide'_

 _' man, all of this silence is killing me and why are they looking at us like we are some kind of freaks from the streets?!'_

 _' well, what are we to do, this is so confusing... there is so much to learn, but what if I do the wrong thing?'_

 _' are things going to permanently change my life here?'_

 _'will we be able to go back home if we want to?'_

 _' why am I so scared of so many people looking at me?'_

 ** _yeah, they were all nervous, who wouldn't be?_**

 ** _they were going to face a school in a country they have never even been in, this was going to be ... fun, right? right... there shouldn't be a problem, they were going to the principles office to get their schedules, Aomine, kagami and Momoi all had the same classes together, Midorima, Kise and Akashi all had all of their classes together, Aida, Murasakibara and a few others had a few of their classes together as well, it was well, strange, for them, but imagine how much stranger it was going to be for Kuroko, who was going to be in a classroom that none of his friends were going to be in with him, AND that is the one class that had children that didn't change classrooms like a normal highschool, he stayed in one room the whole time, this was going to make the bluenette worry a little, but he didn't make it visible_**

 ** _they were stuck waiting in the office though, they were waiting for a guide to show them around the school, then take them to their classrooms, the principle said her name was April O'Niel and she was going to be there shortly, so they all sat down and talked to each other in Japanese in the office while they were waiting for the said girl to arrive, Kise was the first to start off the conversation_**

 ** _" Aomine-cchi, what do you think it is going to be like here? I am so nervous, what if we aren't meant to be here?!" Kise was scared, he didn't ever want to be where he was not supposed to be when it came to enemy territory, though this school was obviously not all enemy territory, there were going to definitely be boundries with certain people and if they made them mad, they would need to watch their backs, to make sure they didn't cause too much trouble or get someone else hurt in the process_**

 ** _" Kise, I am sure you are going to be fine, there is probably nothing to worry about, it is just the jitters you have, please try to calm down okay?" Aomine asked, he smiled, trying to get his friend to calm down, but it was going to no avail, Kise was still shaking a little and he kept looking at the other students in the school, almost as if they were going to kill him or something_**

 ** _" Kise-Chin, I am sure you are going to be fine, we just have to wait for out guide and we can go and get to our classes, okay?" Murasakibara asked and he looks down at the smaller, blonde haired teen, who sighs and seems to calm down at least a little bit_**

 ** _Kuroko was looking ahead, then he looks right back into his English book, he was enjoying it, who knew some American people made stories that were so intriguing and strange, everyone had an imagination, but some of the American's here, they had an out of this world like Imaginations, there was the "Warriors'' ''seekers'' and ''survivors'' book series, they were very good books actually, Kuroko didn't even want to put it down when he was on the plane. the thing that intrigued Kuroko about these books were that there was so many of them, there was about 72 books total, the interesting thing is that it wasn't even one person either, 'Erin Hunter' was a collective pseudonym, used for a band of about 4-6 different people, who wrote the books, some are more active than others, and they were good books after all, so it wasn't like anyone was going to complain or anything, it was quite interesting and it kept products flowing, some people actually drew manga as well, then there were the manga, they were interestingly drawn, but he liked the survivors series the best, then it was the Warriors series, and then the seekers series, they were all very good and you just get very involved and enveloped in the story, it was one of the best non-investigative, detective like books he read, and wanted to keep with. Then there was a series called 'Maximum Ride' and 'Daniel X' they were more like science fiction, where there were Mutants, robots, aliens, and other things, manga and literature based books, so it was a comic and a chapter book, this was making it more spread out and open, it was something for, well, everyone to enjoy_**

 ** _right now, Kuroko had his nose buried in the newest seekers book and he was reading it, then, a slightly small, red-haired girl with freckles, bright blue eyes, but they were darker than Kuroko's own, she had a yellow shirt on, the shirt itself had a number 5 on it and the 5 was a lighter yellow, and the shirt had long black sleeves, her face had just a little bit of baby fat on it and it was almost childish, but her eyes held some kind of fierceness, she wasn't any token person. Her pants were a pair of very short cut off blue jeans, over a pair of stretchy pants, and she had black boots to top it off, it was not a bad outfit, but it was definitely different, and it as decent, the Japanese kids just noticed what they were wearing, and it wasn't a traditional Japanese school outfit, in America, they didn't really have dress codes for school, just as long as the girls and guys keep certain 'appendages' In their clothes and didn't cause trouble, they were fine_**

 ** _Kuroko was wearing a white button up shirt over a teal shirt, the shirt was a normal tee shirt, he was also wearing a pair of simple black khaki pants and black shoes, , over the white button up was unbuttoned, and there was a black jacket over it, it had the neon images of a basketball court on it, they resembled the GoM colors, all of the GoM decided to wear similar clothes, Kise had the same pants with the shoes and the button-ups, but his undershirt was actually yellow. Aomine had a blue undershirt, Midorima a green, Murasakibara a Purple, kagami a maroon, Akashi a Red (A/N: sure it is red uh... *sweat drop* wait a minute... Akashi... didn't you wear a WHITE shirt to school today? O-O') and the girls, Aida and Momoi, they wore their normal clothes, and the members of the seirin team, they wore their own style of clothes_**

 ** _" Hello! I am April O'Niel and I am here to help you tour the school! please follow me and I will show you all your classes and where the other classrooms are!" the smaller girl says in a relaxed tone, it was energized and rather excited as well, she shows them around the school quickly, and it was not a bad looking school, all of the people were interesting, but not all polite, people were making fun of Murasakibara, saying purple was a 'girly' color, he just looked at them blankly, then they moved to kuroko, calling him a midget, he wasn't even really that short, just shorter than the others by a little, but they didn't see him until Kise started talking to him. Kise himself was called a girly-boy, since he had piercings, really? a lot of guys had piercings! People seemed to like to talk about Kagami's eyebrows too, they called him 'arrow-brow' and other things like that, Kagami was visibly irritated but he didn't say anything, these kids all thought that they all didn't know English yet, that they didn't have a clue what they were talking about, a kid even said so and the others agreed, making fun of them too, the teacher was currently in the restroom, so she wasn't there to do anything..._**

 ** _Kuroko stepped forwards, he was sipping on his vanilla shake, he was getting rather bored listening to all of the people here laughing for no good reason, it was making him annoyed and he spoke " you do of course realize we all understand PERFECTLY clear what you are talking about right?" he says and some of the students blushed in embarrassment and they stopped, going back to talking to other people, but some continued anyway_**

 ** _Kise was annoyed as well, he just speaks in Japanese and talks to Midorima, who seemed to be the only onw who wasn't getting that much attention, he was holding a stuffed chinchilla toy and he was just looking around the room_**

 ** _" Midorma, let me guess, lucky item right?" Kise asked and Midorima nodded and he sighs_**

 ** _" this is getting rather annoying, I don't think I can go much longer without strangling someone... this is pissing me off and I don't like how they are mainly now targeting Kuroko. but at least he got most of them to stop, that makes me glad, a bit, but the ones still going are going to find themselves in early graves if they don't stop and soon..." Midorima said in a cold tone and he clenched his fists, getting more and more annoyed everymoment_**

 ** _kise shivered, if Midorima of all people was like this when Kurko was getting made fun of, then Akashi, Aomine and Kagami... they... oh shit... they were going to be ripping some throats out and none of them were going to show any kind of mercy, I don't even think 'mercy' was in their vocabulart, they BARELY even followed the word on occasion!_**

 ** _after that, all of the new students now went to their classrooms, waiting for their days to begin_**

 ** _TRANSLATOR: XD_**

 ** _{1}-_** Nyuyoku wa amerikade arimasu~ - ( New York is in America~ )

 _ *****Authors note: Hello, I am Corpsetalia fan and it was nice to make my first story XD I am glad, please read, follow, and comment XD please also give me ideas if you have them! )))**_


End file.
